Eat me, Drink me
by luna shinigami
Summary: Subiéndome al tren del Mame, de las fotografías de Mads en Japón con Koji. Hugh tiene una manera particular de vengarse de su amante Danés, en un cuarto de Hotel.


_Eat Me, Drink Me_

[Hannibal]

Nota: los personajes de Hannibal no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharán nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 **MADANCY**

Es una habitación cualquiera, de un Hotel cualquiera, de una calle un poco olvidada en Londres, incluso su nombre no importaba.

Lo importante de la Habitación no era ella, ni su descolorida puerta, mucho menos la desvencijada ventana o la escasa Iluminación. No, lo importante de ella era los sonidos que se hacían en ella, eran los gemidos ahogados por la almohada y los cuerpos unidos más allá de si mismos.

Lo importante de ella era la cama que rechinaba con las embestidas profundas, el sudor que cubría ambos cuerpos o las ataduras en las muñecas del hombre mayor.

Lo importante de ella, era la forma en la que las gotas indecorosas, caían una tras otra sobre el cuerpo más joven, en como su cabello se humedecía por el vaivén antiguo del arte del amor.

Como subía y bajaba sobre la virilidad ajena, a su propio ritmo sádico, y como cuando sentía al hombre bajo su cuerpo a punto de llegar a la plenitud del orgasmo se detenía. Su rostro mostraba una sonrisa socarrona, entre la rabia, los celos y el saber que el mayor estaba atrapado entre sus piernas.

Un sonido, más parecido a un gorgojeo herido, rogó, rogó por su liberación, rogo moviendo sus manos frenéticamente sin poderse soltar, viendo al súcubo que estaba encima suyo, montando su miembro solo como un juguete sin permitirle siquiera un poco de piedad y dejarlo venirse.

El mas joven tenia derecho a su venganza, lo había hecho adrede y había logrado una reacción, la reacción era este hombre precioso rebotando sobre su pene como un jinete, ver como el cuerpo ajeo devoraba su virilidad, absorbiéndolo por completo, succionándolo y reclamando su pene como de su propiedad.

Y el maldito lo torturaba, no importaron las suplicas, no importo las maldiciones o las alabanzas; el suplicio siguió hasta que el cuerpo más joven decidió dejarlo irse más sin embargo no fue dentro de su agradable cuerpo sino entre sus muslos, justo en el momento cúspide, se levantó, como un maleante, un desgraciado bastardo, un torturador, no dejo que marcara su interior, como siempre, sino que desprecio su semilla entre sus piernas.

-Hugh- susurro el mayor con los ojos marrones oscurecidos por la pasión - Yo...- 

-Nada, para la próxima vez recuerdes que sucede cuando visites a tu "amiguito"- prendió un cigarrillo y soltó las manos de Mads, viéndolo sobarse las muñecas.

-eres un pequeño, jodido y vengativo Ingles- le dijo tomando el cigarrillo que el otro había prendido para él.

Hugh sonrió - Soy Tu pequeño, Jodido y vengativo Ingles, así que más te vale que ni se te ocurra cambiarme por un pito corto japonés o juro que la próxima vez mi venganza será contra tu trasero, ya es suficiente que te comparta con Hanna-

Mads solo pudo sonreír, de su jodido, pequeño, vengativo, pero también perfecto amante Ingles.

-Koji es amigo- le beso con aquel sabor a Nicotina – Koji jamás serás tu y jamás buscare en él lo que tengo contigo, además para acercarte a mi trasero no necesitas excusas-

Hugh sonrió y se lanzo a sus labios de nuevo, En una habitación cualquiera, de un Hotel cualquiera, de una calle un poco olvidada en Londres, incluso su nombre no importaba, solo importaba ese hombre en esa cama.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Owary

Este pequeño shot, es en honor al mame de Koji con Mads, espero que les haya gustado y más de una tendríamos la reacción de Hugh XD

Matane!


End file.
